


Old Flame Blues

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Jennifer Love Hewitt - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affairs, Anal, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Inspired by Music, JLH, Maids, Oral, Romance, Titty fuck, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jennifer Love Hewitt finds an old boyfriend years later and rekindles their romance.
Relationships: Jennifer Love Hewitt/Original Male Character(s)





	Old Flame Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

Los Angeles, California

A burnt scent flowed beyond the short hallway entering the club offering the subtle invitation of smokers from the bar. The brick walls had been recently painted with a dark red color and only with a few gold tinted frames hanging from both sides. Each frame held a black and white photograph, some dated from decades of past, each containing the club's owner and special friends of his. A row of people were making their way through the entrance, passing by the metal detectors and two tall bodyguards in black suits with matching red ties. They greeted each guest with a smile, despite their intimidating size for men. They stood on front of a gated area where another suited man checked the ticket stubs for each passing member and gave them a stamp of approval. Beyond the red bricks led to black walls and a high ceiling in the club's main room.

Jerry's Soul Lounge had quickly become a hot spot deep in Los Angeles as a club centered around old music. The owner himself, Jerry Richards was a well known business man among the music industry. In the past he had worked as a manager and executive producer for blues and rock bands back in the seventies, all under the label of MCA. After reaching his mid-forties and becoming burnt out on managing tours across the world, Jerry had shifted his eyes onto smaller businesses that were easy to manage. It all began with a small diner back in his home town of Chicago, a little business that became a success in passing years. He had been a helping hand with blues legends Muddy Waters and BB King opening their own clubs, offering financial help out of respect to the men who had brought musical joy to him.

A minor heart attack back in the year of 1996 had nearly put Jerry into retirement, much less an early grave. He was fifty-one years old and was now forced to take things easy, for the sake of his children whom he hoped would follow his lead and turn his clubs into a family business. That dream had faded away when his son wanted to pursue a career in law and his daughter went on to become a model. Over a decade after escaping death, Jerry returned to the business world as a man in his sixties, wanting to build something centered around his true passion in life: old Classic Rock, R&B and Jazz music. He made a start in Los Angeles by using a couple million dollars to restore and renovate the local Jazz clubs that had become landmarks in town.

The old Jazz clubs was merely the beginning of his business plans entering the next decade. Jerry knew how much those revenues meant to the city and the history they carried with Jazz music in general. His main goal was to eventually open an old styled Blues club in the city, reliving the old days of going to local bars in Chicago and listening to fine music. It took years to scope out the city and find a decent building for his club. It would take a legal battle of three years for one specific old building that had been abandoned, waiting to be destroyed and rebuilt for a new business. All tangled up in the legal documentation of deeds and leases. Finally in 2016, he had the building and had dropped in the hefty price of five million dollars to rebuild and renovate an old defunct bar into the Soul Lounge music club.

An upper floor with a balcony view was added to the old club and every wall had been rebuilt. Jerry wanted the best sound system his money could afford, as he had planned from day one for this club to center all around live music. A sound crew of eight men had been hired, all of them with a history in audio production or touring. The club itself had been built to hold an audience of around four hundred people. It was easier to go small, rather than trying to make the biggest place in town. Jerry remembered the old days of his youth with bars and blues clubs, wanting to recapture that magic of walking into a small place and becoming thrilled at the talent on stage.

The grand opening was set in June of 2017 with an old friend of Jerry's making a special appearance on the stage. Jeff Beck and his band had the honors of debuting on the club's stage in front of a sold crowd. It was an eventful beginning for the new club, but Jerry had other plans when it came to the bands that would be sharing his club's stage. He had built a small management team, calling an old friend from MCA that owed him a favor. Alvin Baylor became the club's 'talent scout' as Jerry liked to call him, the man's sole job was to comb through local musicians and bands in and out of L.A. looking for gigs. The majority of bar bands were playing covers and were at a dead end, mediocre musicians whom would never get anywhere back in the old days when record company executives offered fat contracts.

Derek Bennett was a local L.A. musician that achieved not only impressing Alvin, but also grabbing Jerry's attention. At the age of thirty-eight, he was a former sessions player that had only had his name listed in the credits of a few select album recordings. Derek was a skinny man, standing tall with short brown hair that had been previously long and a thick black mustache. He had put together a small backing band, playing the leader with his guitar and doing singing duties. Hailing from Waco Texas, Jerry couldn't pull himself away from Derek once he heard his guitar playing and the fury his band could showcase on a stage. There was something about the way his band sounded that reminded the old man of the same classic rock bands he had managed decades ago. They played the blues heavy and fast like Led Zeppelin and the early incarnation of the Jeff Beck Group.

A contract had been offered for a residency gig, lasting up into 2020. It all began two years ago and now the age of forty had passed for the man. There was something about him that made Jerry speak of him in passing as a 'what could've been' or 'should've been famous' type musician. His skill on the guitar showed an obvious influence from various Blues masters but also a dose of originality that gave him a unique character. His stage presence was that of a master, wowing the crowd in front of the microphone stand and with a solid backing band behind him. Derek had named his backing band 'The Dirty Boys', a call out to how dirty they sounded in the mix. It was a standard lineup with a drummer, bass player and a second guitar player. The other guitarist had often shared lead duties alongside Derek and was known for using a slide when they broke out the real old school Blues standards.

A weekly schedule had been arranged and the name Derek B & The Dirty Boys covered the main poster outside the Soul Lounge. The name had caught the eye of a special woman as the sole reason she had purchased a twenty-five dollar ticket and had made her way into the smoke filled club as the evening hours were beginning to fade the day into night life. It was Wednesday and one of the three week days on schedule for Derek's band. They took Wednesday early shows then had their bigger shows on Friday and Saturday nights, often with a full sold out club. Word had spread across town with raving reviews of the band's set lists, mostly filled with covers of old Blues standards and a few original songs thrown in. An MC walked on stage, giving a formal introduction to the band. He was a short black man wearing a suit with a red tie and glasses over his eyes.

"Okay, before we get started... the only thing I wanna say is, if anyone here has a weak heart, they better leave right now because it's gonna get pretty heavy from here on end."

A small laugh was heard among the crowd while the MC's voice echoed a deep southern accent. Behind him was a drum set and three stacks of cabinet sized amplifier speakers. Two of them had black leather exterior lining with Fender logos in the corner, while the last one off to the right side had an orange lining. Each amp had a different head piece set up and plugged in cables ready to be used. On the left side of the stage standing next to one cabinet amp were two guitar stands. Both had Fender Stratocaster guitars sitting up in a plain sunburst finish and a white pick guard. One had an all maple neck, the other had a rosewood fretboard. The MC continued on speaking.

"Let's all do a nice thing here ladies and gentleman. Let's welcome back to the stage; James Williams on drums, John Adderly on bass, Jeremy Taylor on guitar and the one and only, Derek Bennett on guitar and vocals. The incredible Derek B and the Dirty Boys, come on let's hear it for 'em!"

The audience began to clap while the band members stepped onto the stage, entering from a door to the left side. Derek wore blue jeans and with a plain light blue t-shirt underneath a black blazer jacket. A large leather guitar strap covered his left shoulder attached to his guitar of choice, a Fender Stratocaster. James Williams was a tall black man, wearing cargo shorts and a yellow polo shirt. He made his way behind the drum set while Jeremy Taylor stepped out, clutching a blonde finished Fender Telecaster in his hands. The gloss finished maple neck shined from one of the dim lights above the stage. John Adderly was the last member to step out, another black man and with a sunburst finished Fender Jazz Bass strapped over his large framed body. They moved into their positions on stage while Derek stood in the center near the microphone. The MC smiled at all of them before making his way off stage via the back door.

It took only a few seconds for the three men with instruments strapped over them to plug into their amps of choice. Jeremy ran his Telecaster through a cabinet of a Fender Deluxe Reverb while Derek was plugged into an Orange CR 120. Down below, the band leader had a pedal board with an Ibanez Tubescreamer overdrive, a noise box and a simple compressor. The reverb was dialed in moderately to the Orange amp. When he needed a true washed out reverb tone, his own Fender Twin Reverb unit was ready for use. The guitar in his hands was just a simple Mexican built Fender made Stratocaster he bought from a local shop. He only wanted the guitar for it's three tone sunburst finish and rosewood fingerboard. The pickups had been stripped for a set of vintage style single coils and a black pickguard replaced the former white. This was a simple look in tribute to one of Derek's guitar heroes from back home, Stevie Ray Vaughan.

Looking over his other guitar player, Derek gave Jeremy a nod and then rolled the volume of his Stratocaster up before he fired off the opening notes of a fast paced instrumental song. The drums and bass followed behind their leader. When Derek stepped over the overdrive pedal to give distortion to his guitar, the was now on. The band was quick to fire off, playing in a high tempo rhythm as their front man was shuffling his way through a Texas inspired Blues instrumental. Echoes of the great Freddie King were heard through Derek's blistering solo introduction. The crowd whistled, getting up from their chairs and beginning to clap in pace with the drum's fast beats. This was the type of show they had paid to see on an early Wednesday night, straight up fast and dirty blues. The band would save their big numbers for the Friday and Saturday night shows, often opening those nights with slower songs.

The main room had a circular design with the bar off to the left side, still giving away a decent view of the stage in distance. The audience floor had the same matching gold railing around it with a few steps to walk down below. It was apparent that the room was once a dance floor to whatever it previously was before the current ownership remade the club. Hanging high above was a balcony with gold rails, offering an even better view of the action going on down below. The ceiling was like a small dome with various murals painted by multiple artists over the high ceiling. When once glanced up, they witnessed the artists' impressions of various Blues music masters all gazing down below at them. Robert Johnson; Howlin' Wolf, Albert King, Elmore James, Clarence "Gatemouth" Brown, John Lee Hooker, T-Bone Walker, Lightnin' Hopkins and Albert Collins were noticable faces among the various many to one woman's eye. Her view shifted back to the stage while walking near the rails to enter the round floor and join the audience. A round of applause was clapped after the intstrumental opening song was finished.

"Thank you... This next one is called Jumping At Shadows."

Derek's voice had an obvious southern accent, calling back to his Texas roots. His eyes glanced over the audience from where he was standing. It was always a joyous experience to gaze into the faces of the people who had paid money to witness his act on stage. There were adults of all ages among the audience, men and women alike of various races and backgrounds. Blues music was something that could bring people together, cause everyone suffers through life and endures heart break one time or another. Jeremy didn't waste any time as he began playing what was a slow, twelve-bar blues rhythm. The young man had his long black hair curled up into a pony tail that beat against his back when he turned his head. His face was clean shaved, only revealing his pale skin. Derek wasted no time gliding his fingers across the strings to play the opening lead riff of the song.

Unlike the first song, this was a cover. Jeremy always preferred to play original pieces that either he or the band together had written. Derek liked to do covers as a form of tribute to his heroes. This was a song he knew from a guitar player who had a large influence on him: Peter Green. He rolled down the volume knob of his guitar and began to play the notes for a sweet slow solo. The drums and bass remained still until this short solo was complete and then they followed on. John beat his drums lightly to replicate a metronome, counting down the time in his head while James' bass lines followed with Jeremy in the rhythm. Derek closed his eyes as he began to sing.

"What can you say, there isn't much to tell."

The southern draw in his voice came out clearly as he elevated his tone lightly for the next verse.

"I'm going down hill, and I blame myself.

I've been... jumping at shadows, thinking 'bout my life."

He played a few notes after his lyrics. The rhythm guitar had shifted, playing two bar chords when he uttered the song's title track drawing at the bridge of the song. Derek's eyes opened as he continued to sing the slow song.

"Everybody points their hand at me. I know I'm just a picture, of what I should've been."

Glancing among the audience that had their eyes locked on the stage, there was one familiar face from the corner of his eye. Derek glanced to his left, witnessing an old familiar face that forced him to enlarge his eyes and give a double take. It was her and he couldn't deny her for anyone similar. Concentrating on the song, he continued to sing.

"I've been jumping at shadows, thinkin' about my life."

How fitting for her to come into the club with this specific song currently in play. The drums picked up as this was the half way mark of the song and time for the solo. Derek rolled the volume knob of his guitar up full and shifted the selector switch to the neck pickup. He struck the first note of the solo hard, shaking his ring finger in heavy vibrato before he pulled the string up for a full step bend. This was the beginning of what launched him into a fiery Blues solo, based in the minor Pentatonic scale played high up on the fretboard between the twelve and sixteenth frets. The rush of old emotions ran through him while he went through the solo start to finish, adding his own little flare to the way Peter Green himself had played it over fifty years ago. The rhythm picked up pace before slowing back down to the same twelve-bar shuffle as the solo ended. Derek closed his eyes before singing into the mic.

"God have mercy, I think I'm going insane."

The crowd below erupted with claps and an audible whistle in approval from his guitar solo. Reopening his eyes, Derek continued singing when he glanced to see that same woman from far away.

"The devil's been gettin' at me. He's got me down again."

Rolling the volume knob down again on his guitar, he made a quick bend and vibrato release for a high note.

"Got me jumping at shadows, thinkin' about my life."

The outro of the song was next and Derek turned the volume of his instrument back up and played the slow blues based turn around riff to finish it off. He took a deep breath while the crowd clapped and cheered for the song. His eyes went back to that same familiar face in the distance. She had long brunette hair, that same smile he remembered for years ago gazing at him from far away. Derek gave her a little smile and nodded before he turned his attention back to the audience in front of him down below. The band was only two songs into a ten song set list that would last an hour. He couldn't spend all his time thinking about an old lover, the show had to go on first.

******************

1 HOUR LATER

Sweat dripped from the forehead of every band member before they walked off stage and the MC said farewell to the audience. The club would remain open for the remainder of the night, but on a Wednesday evening, the live band didn't have a long enduring set. After they were done, the P.A. system to the club was used to play Classic Rock and R&B hits, selected by Jerry Richards himself. A healthy dosage of songs by Stevie Wonder, Thin Lizzy, Parliament, Pink Floyd and The Who. Backstage, the sound technicians helped Derek and his band move their equipment from stage and down the hall. Derek always brought two guitars, the second was a back up only to be used if he broke a string on his main axe. It always took a little over ten minutes to move the gear into the back stage rooms. Sweaty from the stage, Derek took off his blazer jacket and let out a sigh while placing his main guitar into a hardshell case. One of the technicians stepped into his room, whistling at him.

"Hey Mr. Bennett, you've got a visitor waiting for you out in the hall."

The man didn't bother hanging around at all, simply poking his head in the open door way and sending off the message. Derek didn't need to know the name, as it wasn't a surprise that someone wanted to see him. Why she had to find her way into this club and come back to haunt his life was one question the man couldn't help but wonder to himself. Maybe it was a coincidence they were meeting again for the first time in seven long years. Not wanting to waste any time thinking about it, Derek hurried out the door and soon heard her voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Mr. Rock Star! That's quite a show you put on out there, Mr. Bennett. You play a mean guitar."

Standing slightly taller than her normal height thanks to a pair of black high heel pumps, Jennifer Love Hewitt offered a smile to her old friend. She wore a black jacket covering a white dress underneath and with a great display of cleavage beneath. Derek dropped his lower lip, almost melting at the sight of her before him. He smiled, trying to shake his head but not without his big brown eyes glancing back into hers.

"I can't believe you walked into this place tonight. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you from the stage. What are you doing in a place like this?"

He slowly approached her, standing merely feet away as Jennifer replied to his question.

"I saw an advertisement flyer at the gym last week. When I saw your name on it with a band, I was surprised. Derek, it's been seven long years since I've last seen you. I'm glad to see you're doing okay and still playing guitar. You actually can sing pretty well, you know?"

Had this been years ago, he would've blushed at such a compliment from her but not today. Derek smiled and nodded at her.

"Thanks. I put this band together about two years ago. I guess we've all made a name for ourselves here at this club."

"They sounded great behind you. Mind if we go out and catch up on old times?"

She raised her eyebrows upon popping the question that she knew he wasn't going to say no to. Derek shook his head.

"No, I don't mind at all. Can you give me an hour to go back home and get a shower? I'm all sweaty and I don't want to gross you out after a hard night's work."

Jennifer made a slight laugh at his words.

"Sure, how about I follow you home? I can wait on you while you get a shower and then we can catch up on old times."

This wasn't a question Derek was prepared for. He bit down on his lower lip at first, almost brushing it off as he knew there would embarrassment to come with the state of his home, but he couldn't tell her no. Any other woman, he would've denied, but Jennifer was a special old friend.

"Okay, that's fine, I guess. Let me get my guitars loaded up into my car and then you can follow me. I've got an apartment a few blocks away from here, it's nothing too fancy, so don't expect to be thrilled."

She smirked back to him.

"Still living like a simple man, I see."

******************

1 HOUR LATER

After leaving the club, Derek could feel a rush of memories and old feelings cloud his mind when he sat behind the steering wheel to his white Lincoln car. Why did she of all women have to walk into the club and see him tonight? Now she was following him back to his apartment, sitting in the driver's seat of a brand new silver Mercedes Benz. He had a long history with Jennifer, going back to the early years of his life. They had been friends for over three decades, so long ago to when they were in school together. He was destined to try and become a musician at an early age, going all the way back to the year of 1989 when his father took him to see Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble performing live. It was that show when Derek became obsessed with the guitar and a dream of becoming a blues based rock star.

Growing up and listening to his parents and older people talk about the death of Elvis Presley and how he was such an icon to them in their youths, was how Derek felt when the world lost Stevie Ray Vaughan. Still just a kid, losing his first guitar hero had only made him want to strive for that dream even more. As he grew older, Derek began listening to other Blues based guitar players he drew influence from. Among them were British blues greats Eric Clapton, Jeff Beck and Peter Green. His uncle had been a guitar and bass player years ago and taught him some valuable pieces to begin his musical journey. Early on he played an old Telecaster that had been given to him by his uncle and he relied on his guiding hand when it came to the genres of music he fell in love with. Uncle Joe always had an album on hand, ready to pass over a new piece of fresh music to his nephew.

Derek had met Jennifer so long ago, sharing school classes with her. The talent she had in singing and acting made everyone around her know that she was destined for big things early on. They had been friends from back then, but fell out of contact when Jennifer's family left Waco Texas and brought her to Hollywood. It wasn't until his early twenties when he met her again. On his nineteenth birthday, he had the money to go out and buy the guitar of his dreams: a Fender Stratocaster. Disappointment followed as Derek's playing style had become far more influenced by various Blues players and a British rock sound from the sixties, rather than his main hero Vaughan. He traded the Stratocaster guitar for a slightly older, but still new tobacco sunburst finished Gibson Les Paul Standard which would become his main guitar for the longest period of his life. His tone was modeled around late sixties British rock, following the blueprint laid down by Eric Clapton with his work in Cream and Peter Green from the early years of Fleetwood Mac.

When Jennifer had returned to Waco to see old friends, she found Derek with a small rock band playing at a summer festival. She convinced him to ditch the band and head out to Los Angeles where she offered him work with the studio that had given her a record contract years prior. In L.A. Derek found himself making a name for himself quick as a Blues Rock sessions guitar player. He was able to play on Jennifer's very own 'Bare Naked' album, laying down all the rhythm guitar and a few solos on select songs. While she admired his skill with the guitar, it was her soulful voice that he loved to hear. It would pain him for years to come that Jennifer instead became more known as an actress rather than a singer. She may have believed he could've become a rock star, but Derek knew she had the voice of a hit maker.

Living in L.A. was a change of life for Derek, but he liked it much better than being back home. He never wanted to go back after his uncle's sudden death from a stroke back in 2004. Losing such a close family member shook him to the core. Derek carried the old Telecaster his uncle had given him, keeping it locked safely in his bedroom where ever he lived. He had developed feelings for Jennifer over time, but it wasn't until many years later into the next decade did those emotions bloom into something powerful. She had given him a call back in 2012, asking him to join the production team for a new television series she was starring in and signed as executive producer. The Client List was the name of the show, something that he would never forget.

Derek's job was to help write and record a few songs that Jennifer herself would be singing in promotional videos and a single for the show. Jennifer had chose him specifically, forcing the company to write him a short contract so he could make royalties on the song writing credits. After years of having strong feelings for her, he was prepared now to show her just how special she was to him. Despite being instructed to only write three songs, Derek had created a total of five. Two of his songs were used in the show for a specific scene while a third was for the single release. Jennifer sang on all three of the requested songs, including the one that would be inserted into a scene for the show. One of them being a boogie woogie rocker strong in the Chuck Berry territory ended up being Jennifer's pick for the music video. Her voice had reminded him of Bonnie Raitt, proving that Jennifer could've done a Blues Rock album if she wanted to. The two additional tracks were ballads he had written specifically for Jennifer, the lyrics were that of a man's soul screaming in love for a woman. She knew the songs were written for her, accepting them as a gift.

Their relationship was one quick from the start, filled with heavy lust and a dirty side. Jennifer turned down a number of men to date a man she had known for most of her life, growing up in the same Texas hometown. For Derek, it was some of the greatest days of his life, to be loved by that woman. The other ladies of his past sex life couldn't hold a candle to Jennifer. But the light that burns twice as bright, only goes on for half of that time. Cracks in the foundation of their relationship began to form when Derek turned down multiple opportunities to become something more than just a local L.A. sessions guitar player. Jennifer wanted to witness him have a real music career, but Derek was happy where he was without fame.

It all came crashing down when Derek found himself in front of paparazzi cameras snapping photos at him from a distance, the white flashing lights giving him headaches. While Jennifer had embraced her celebrity image and used it positively in life, Derek was not prepared for this moment. It didn't matter that he was in his thirties and mature, just having his photo snapped dozens of times and published in tabloid papers created anxiety. His name had been plastered all over the internet as the man seen holding Jennifer Love Hewitt's hand and going out to lunch with her. She offered advice to him with words he still remembered - "This is Hollywood, Derek. They're going to take your picture. You need to just be who you are and don't worry about them. Let them see us together, it's not like we can do anything about the tabloids anyway". Fame wasn't anything he invited into his inner world. Derek broke it off with her after enduring a mental breakdown with crazed paparazzi camera men following him around town for several days.

No matter how hard Jennifer tried to push him into chasing his old dream of being a famed musician, it all failed. There was something about becoming a celebrity that seemed to put fear into Derek's heart. After the break up, he disappeared from her social life, almost as if the man had dropped off the face of the Earth. Jennifer began dating another man on the set of the Client List, one whom would become her husband later on. Derek knew about her marrying John, as they too had been friends years ago. At point he had considered John to be a close companion, often sharing beers after hours and hanging out. While driving back to his apartment, he began to wonder if he truly was living out the lyrics of Jumping At Shadows. From her point of view, he knew that he was only a picture of what he should've been.

The apartment was a sign of embarrassment when Derek invited her in. She could see the shame on his face as he tried to brush it off, as his place of residence was a complete mess and had not been cleaned in over a week. He apologized repeatedly for how awful the place looked. It was a small four room apartment counting a bathroom connected to the bedroom. Dirty dishes were stacked in the kitchen along with empty pizza boxes and a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey that was nearly empty. Derek didn't stall jumping in the shower to clean himself. He had become nervous at the fact of spending time like this alone with Jennifer again. While he washed his body, she sat in the living room, stunned at how dirty his apartment was. There was a yellow couch and a green lounge chair with a simple coffee table in the middle of the room and a vinyl player sitting on a table near the wall. A large flat screen television covered the wall across from the two windows.

A small pile of vinyl records covered the glass surface of the coffee table. While she waited on Derek to get out of the shower, Jennifer picked up the stack of albums and began to flip through them. The first one was an old copy of BB King's classic 'Live at the Regal'. Behind that album was another live recording, this one by The Rolling Stones, 'Get Yer Ya-Ya's Out!'. Another album was The Ohio Players' classic 'Honey' and the final one was an oldies debut by a legend, 'Here's Little Richard!' These were all albums she could've guessed him to enjoy when judging by his choice of music that he performed. Setting the records back onto the table, Jennifer's eyes wandered. There wasn't a single framed photo hanging on any walls in this apartment. What has he been doing with himself for the past seven years? This was a question Jennifer wanted to know. When she heard the water stop, she stood up from the couch.

"Derek!?"

"Yeah!? Jennifer hold on, I'll be right out!"

He yelled to her from the bathroom connected to his bedroom. She got up and walked to the door way, seeing that he had simply threw down the two hardshell cases of his guitars over a king sized bed. Over in the corner of the room was an acoustic guitar with nylon strings sitting on a stand. Still no picture frames hanging up anywhere, something she found to be odd. A few minutes later, the door knob to the bathroom turned and then Derek stepped out. His hair was still wet but combed straight. He wore a pair of shorts and an old white T-shirt. Jennifer offered him a smile.

"Well, you still look great when you come out of the shower."

"Oh please, I know you didn't follow me home just to flirt with me. You being a married woman and all."

She laughed at his reply, stepping out of the bedroom and back into the small living room. Derek followed her, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry this place is so trashy looking, I really am."

"Derek, you've already told me four or five times already, it's okay."

"I don't spend a lot of time home, anyway. I usually hang out at James' house, he's my drummer. He's got a giant sound proofed room that we practice in. I come home to sleep and that's about it."

Sitting next to him on the couch, she turned to offer him a smile and then continued.

"I'm just shocked you live in such a small building. I figured by now you'd have a big house, a Mrs. Bennett and some kids running around."

"You really expected me to take you to my home and show you a family?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know what to expect. I haven't seen or heard from you in seven years. One day you just vanish in thin air."

She snapped her fingers.

"Poof! Just like that, you're gone."

Taking in a deep breath, Derek closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he re-opened his eyes, he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I owe you an explanation for that. I don't know what to call it though. Mid life crisis at thirty-three years old?"

"Well, that's a good start."

Derek continued on, trying to explain his feelings and state of mind from their final days together.

"You know, it's all so weird to me."

His eyes shifted to hers.

"You come from a different world than me. You're used to being a big famous star and the world wanting to see you. I don't come from that world. To me, it's all crazy. I kept thinking to myself back then, how would I manage to not go insane? I don't even like to lock my doors, but in the kind of life you live, I'd want some kind of high scale security system. Seeing your world made me prefer to live a normal life, but with a good bit of money."

"Derek, there's a lot of famous people who try to live normal lives and out of the spot light."

He ignored her words, carrying off into another subject.

"And you expected me to bring you to my home and meet a Mrs. Bennett? Really, Jennifer I'm looking right at the woman who would've been my Mrs. Bennett."

Looking back at him with a shocked expression painted over her face, Jennifer's eyes enlarged as she took in Derek's words.

"You heard me right, don't look at me like that! I was in love with you back then... and I still am."

Taking in a deep sigh after his final words, Derek glanced away from Jennifer. She was still stunned, unable to think of words for him. When she didn't reply back, he got up from the couch, stomping around the room and then carrying on into a short rant as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wish to God you wouldn't have walked in that club tonight. Of all the things in my life... You come in when I'm singing a song like Jumping At Shadows."

He let out a short laugh.

"That's funny, you know? The words to that song are all I keep thinking about since I looked at your face from that stage. I don't know if you're a ghost coming back to haunt me or what."

"That's enough! If you don't wanna see me again, then I'll just leave."

The tone of Jennifer's voice was enough to let him know that his words were hurtful. As she got up from the couch, Derek rushed back into the room, taking her hand and stopping her from walking out.

"Wait, wait! Jennifer, please..."

"No, you've said enough. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk to me like I'm the reason your life is miserable. I don't deserve this!"

"You're right, you don't deserve this. I hurt you enough back then and I don't want to hurt you again. If anything, I should be on my knees begging you for forgiveness."

Breathing heavily, her eyes glanced up into his and then Jennifer gave him a nod. She replied in a low voice.

"Thank you."

He let go of her hand and then she stepped away from the door. It was an odd but familiar feeling to be told by an old lover that they still had feelings for you. Jennifer could tell he had put much thought into some form of an alternate reality where she indeed was Mrs. Bennett. He continued on talking as she sat back down on the couch.

"After I had my little break down, I went out of town and tried to live a different life. I spent five years working at a graveyard."

"A graveyard? What made you do something like that?"

"I don't know, babe. I felt dead inside and digging up holes made me feel more at ease about it. Like I was burying my old self."

He rejoined her on the couch, turning to look at her as she offered him a hand. Derek's eyes gazed up at the white ceiling above as he continued on speaking.

"It's hard to explain, you would have to be in my mind. I had just thrown away the woman I loved, all cause I wasn't ready to be famous. Kinda funny now that I'm playing at a club and my face is plastered all over posters."

His face curved into a smile as he tried to force a laugh but all Jennifer could do was shake her head. She tried to change the subject to something not as painful to him.

"So what made you go back to playing music? You looked pretty happy on stage tonight, even after you saw me. That's a good band you've got behind you."

"Oh yeah, those guys are great to share the stage with. They're all about ten to fifteen years younger than me though. I'm thankful they don't joke that I'm an old man after turning forty this year."

Dropping her lower lip, Jennifer looked back at him with a big grin, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, look who you're talking to! I turned forty this year too!"

Finally, Derek had a genuine laugh.

"Oh, Jesus. I hope your kids don't joke about mom getting old."

"Hey, stop that!"

Now they were both sharing a laugh together. Jennifer leaned over to slightly slap his lap with her right hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. That was too easy, but yeah, I like playing with those guys. I'd like to see them make it without me one day."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows, teasing him with the look on her face.

"That other guitar player is pretty good... Reckon he may try to overtake you one day?"

Derek laughed again.

"Oh, no. I don't have to worry about that with Jeremy. I saw that kid playing slide guitar at some little club a couple years ago. He was about twenty-four years old, reminded me of myself from back when I was that age. He's got a wild spirit in him with his technique, but a better rhythm player than most guys I've known. He loves Django Reinhardt and you can tell with how mean he bends his strings. I can jam with him for hours, we always have a lot of fun. I like playing melodic stuff with him, doing dual harmonies. He could be better than me one day."

"Well, all your band mates' names start with J, so if you ever leave, they'll be the Dirty J Boys."

Her joke made him chuckle. Jennifer continued on discussing with him.

"Say that reminds me, what happened to your Les Paul guitar? It's weird seeing you without it. You've always played that same guitar for as long back as I've known you."

"Oh, that thing. I sold it years ago."

"What? You sold your Les Paul?"

He nodded with an expression of shame on his face while she was bewildered at learning this.

"Yeah, I got about thirteen grand for it. Would've got more if it wasn't so used and had been thoroughly played for so long."

"But you loved that guitar. You even did some mod tinkering to it, where you turned that one pickup backwards or something? I remember you explaining that years ago."

Derek nodded again.

"Yeah, the 'out of phase' magnet reversal, or the Peter Green mod as some people like to call it. That's what made the guitar sound so hollow in the middle position."

"Do you miss that guitar?"

"Not really. It broke my heart, kinda like I broke your heart. I started playing Strats when I got back into music cause it made me feel more at home. I do sometimes miss having a Gibson type of guitar though but I don't want another Paul."

Leaning back on the couch, Jennifer gave him a small grin and carried on humoring the man in discussion about something he enjoyed.

"What kind of Gibson would you prefer to have then?"

"That's easy, a semi-hollow body. It's the guitar all my favorite Blues heroes played and I figure I'm to a point now where I would like to eventually have an 'all in one' type guitar. I almost bought an ES-335 years ago, but they're expensive as hell and the size of the thing itself was too big. There is a smaller one however I've been eyeing. The ES-339, it looks beautiful in a natural finish with that creamy wood color... Maybe some day when I can splurge a couple grand."

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, Jennifer checked the time before looking back at Derek.

"Honey, I hate to cut this short but it's getting late. It's almost ten and I need to get back to make sure the kids are in bed."

The sudden change of subject and halt of her visit made Derek rise up from the couch, his mind thinking back into the present now.

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you late."

"It's okay, I came by to visit you, not your fault."

"How is John doing?"

It was a surprise to her that he would ask about her husband given what Derek had said about how she should've been his Mrs. Bennett.

"He's great, but he spends his time working on the set at a studio. I've got a new show on TV too that keeps me busy between months. How about you come over for dinner one day?"

Shaking his head, Derek bit his lower lip before answering her.

"No, no. I can't do that. No offense, it's just... I can't do that."

"Okay, I understand. Well, I'll catch you later, Derek. I plan to be back at the club Friday, I wanna see you and your band put on another show."

She offered a smile, flashing those perfect white teeth at him as she went for the door. Jennifer stopped, turning to look at him one last time.

"Don't go soft on me. I wanna hear you play some mean Blues when I come back Friday night. Make the crowd go wild for me."

"Only for you, Jennifer. Goodnight."

She shut the door, but not without offering another smile. Derek closed his eyes and let out a hard sigh. The meeting had went better than he expected for the woman of his dreams to walk back into his life out of nowhere. Stumbling back to the couch, he bit down on his lower lip while running his hands through his now dried hair. Thank god tomorrow was Thursday and an off day, Derek thought to himself. He was going to need a long day to try and wrap his mind over Jennifer walked back into his life. She was going to be waiting for him Friday night. That was going to be a show he hoped to unleash some fury for. It would be one final time he tried to impress the woman that should've been his wife.

******************

1 DAY LATER

Another hot summer afternoon was pouring on. The L.A. heat seemed more exhausting than any day spent back in Texas, Derek thought to himself after leaving his apartment. He threw on a simple yellow T-shirt and denim shorts to go with flip flops for today. The air conditioner unit to his old Lincoln had problems, unable to get it as cool inside the car as before. He had to run a few errands in town, beginning with a stop at the local music store for some strings. Because he played with extra light gauge nickel plated strings, they had a habit of going dull and losing their brightness after a week's use of playing. Since his guitar of choice now was a Stratocaster, Derek favored the bright, high treble response he got from the single coil pickups. His string of choice made the guitar sound even better. Sometimes he missed having a Les Paul simply for higher output and sustain achieved from the humbucker pickups.

After leaving the music shop, he made a visit to the liquor store and dropped eighty dollars for a healthy supply that would last the remainder of the month. Derek wasn't sure if he would need to drown his sorrows away in alcohol so he purchased a variety choice to be on the safe side. His last stop was making a round at the local Burger King as the clock moved to 2 PM. For once, he decided to sit in and enjoy a late lunch after skipping breakfast in the morning. He took his time with a small order, sitting around to indulge in a refill of vanilla flavored Coke. When he finally left, it was time to head back home and not sit around in traffic dealing with a weak air conditioner during a day that felt hotter than hell. He couldn't wait for summer to end but the man's mind had drifted into another place when pulling up next to his apartment and seeing Jennifer's Mercedes Benz parked across the street. What the hell is she doing here? He shut the car off, grabbed the black plastic bag containing his liquor and then got out of his vehicle and slammed the driver's door. Making the walk up the steps to his home, Derek opened the unlocked door and then called out.

"Jennifer!? Are you here?"

"In here, honey!"

There was something playful within the tone of her voice calling out from the distance. Derek stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and then kicking off his flip flops. The first thing he had noticed was a vacuum cleaner sitting up in the living room and two garbage bags filled with the usual household trash all tied up. Jennifer had made an unannounced return back to his apartment and was on a cleaning spree by the look of things. He stuck his head in one door way, looking back at the kitchen to see the sink was empty. All the former dirty dishes were lined up in the drain, spotless and perfect. She had even scrubbed the walls, apparent from a shine and the scent of bleach through out the apartment. Thinking to himself, he figured she must've took him seriously when he made that small mention of leaving his doors unlocked. He set down the bag of liquor bottles over the coffee table and then called out to her once more.

"Jennifer!? What the hell are you doing, cleaning up my house?"

When he made his way to the bedroom, there she awaited him. She was propped up on the bed on all fours, resting both of her hands beneath her chin and giving Derek a sinful little grin. Her long brunette hair was fixed up while straps of a dress could be seen over each shoulder and a pair of shiny black high heel pumps over her feet. The one thing that stood out to him was a goofy white cap over her head.

"Hello, dear husband. I'm sure you're happy to come back home to a clean house."

"Husband? What?"

From his confusion, she giggled and leaned up from the bed onto her knees to reveal her dress. Derek was taken back at Jennifer revealing a silky black French Maid dress. The corset outfit pushed up her large tits to offer a wonderful view at her famous cleavage. She placed her hands on her hips, still grinning.

"Yes, husband! Mrs. Bennett don't like coming home to a filthy house while her hubby is out doing his thing on stage. Now, do you like the bed sheets I've put on? Your old one was nasty, I threw it away and changed it for something better."

She changed the subject, forcing Derek to glance over what was now a large black blanket covering his bed. Each pillow had been fitted with a matching case and below the blanket was a silky matching sheet. His eyes wandered and he then took notice that she had completely vacuumed the bedroom carpet and even cleaned his night stand and polished the lamp. Now she was teasing him by referring to herself as Mrs. Bennett, reminding him of their conversation last night.

"Wow, you didn't have to clean out my apartment. It looks great, but what do you mean by calling me husband? What is this game you're playing, babe?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jennifer climbed off the bed, moving to face Derek from where they stood together. She forced a smile, throwing her hands behind his neck.

"Look, you made me think long and hard about what you told me last night. It's all I thought about after I got home and was the first thing that sprang to my mind this morning."

"About what?"

"About me being your Mrs. Bennett. You're still a wonderful man, Derek. I have never stopped loving you."

She didn't plan on giving him a chance to respond to her words, so Jennifer quickly placed her lips to his for a soft kiss. Derek was taken back by all of this. It was one thing to come home to a surprise like this but for Jennifer to tell him she still felt the passion they shared? This felt like a wish that simply couldn't be true.

"Oh my god, I've gotta be dreaming. Wake me up right now."

Smiling back at him, she shook her head, caressing the back of his neck with her fingers.

"This ain't a dream, honey. Look, my real husband is out of state working production for a show. I've got the kids with their grandparents and as far as anyone knows, I'm out shopping. Let me play this fantasy for you. I don't want to see a broken man on stage tomorrow night. I want to see the man I've always loved, doing his thing. Let me love you again and fix that broken heart."

Not giving him a chance to respond again, this time Jennifer pushed her lips to his for a tender kiss. Their tongues pushed together from within for the first time in seven years. Derek could feel his pain melting away from the touch of her hands over his skin. He leaned in, shoving their bodies together so he could feel her once more. When their lips finally pulled apart to break the kiss, he moved to her neck and proceeded to place soft kisses down the right side up to her ear lobe. Jennifer gasped before falling down to the bed with Derek atop of her.

"Oh yes, don't stop! Mmmmmmm, oh my god I've missed that!"

She spoke in a whispering voice but still revealing that southern draw she had in an accent. Derek only quit kissing her neck when he leaned up to look down into those large, beautiful brown eyes. Jennifer threw her right hand back around his neck, trying to grip his short hair that was once much longer when they dated. Eyes locked onto him, she commanded the man in that same low tone of voice.

"Derek... Rip this dress off and make love to me. Rip it, tear it off me."

This wasn't something he had to be told to do multiple times. Raising his hands over to the front of her silky black French Maid outfit, Derek gripped it and pulled hard. Jennifer let out a moan when she heard the sound of ripping fabric and the dress became torn into two pieces. Her skin was now visible to Derek's eyes, her large natural breasts still trapped in a matching black bra. Leaning up, Jennifer ran her hands over them, snatching the bra free and tossing it away onto the floor below. She soon felt Derek's strong hands pushing over her famous tits, forcing her to moan again. Their eyes locked onto each other, just as Derek leaned in to kiss her again. The permanent callus scars over his left hand fingertips from a lifetime of playing the guitar could be felt when he squeezed at her breast, forcing a hardened nipple to poke into his palm. Jennifer always knew that feeling from his finger tips.

Together they kissed while she threw both hands back around his neck. It was a wonderful feeling to have her body pressed against his again, even if he had not undressed himself yet. Jennifer's tits seemed bigger than he remembered them and after breaking the kiss, he couldn't hold back from shoving his face between them. A smirk ran across her lips while she moved her hands over her own boobs, smothering Derek's face between them. Jennifer knew how much he loved her breasts and wanted him to indulge with them like he had done so many times before. His mouth eventually found way to her left nipple where he began to suck on it. While she gasped, he ran his hand down below to feel if she had on a thong of panties only to feel nothing. Her entrance was completely shaved, just as the last time he remembered it. Jennifer took a deep breath when the touch of his right hand was felt over her wet loving cup.

"Ohhhh, god!"

Unable to hold back a loud moan, Jennifer's body called for him even more now. Fresh dew was felt over Derek's fingertips, signaling to him that she was desperate for attention down below. He moved his face away from her lovely tits and then began to kiss his way down her stomach. Jennifer leaned back up on the bed, feeling his kisses trail past her belly button and down to her juicy womanhood. Derek made his first strike by licking over her clit and then running his fingers up to squeeze and rub it. Jennifer was frantic in her moans while looking down at him, but this position wasn't suffice for her. Placing her hand down over his head, she tapped him.

"Get up, honey. I need to stand up for this."

Derek could see the little grin on her face with Jennifer flashing the top row of her perfect teeth and giving him a lovely smile. She wasn't going to deny him the right to pleasure her for the first time in seven long years. It didn't matter that she was married now and moved on, this was old love. Derek moved off her body so Jennifer could stand her heels onto the floor. The tattered dress fell from the bed while he was quick to move down to his knees and plant his head between her thighs. Jennifer spread her legs a bit, offering easier access for him. Derek licked over the pink folds before slithering his tongue inside.

"Ohhhhh, yes! Mmmmmmmm!!"

Jennifer placed her hand back over his head, running her nails through his short brown hair while her eyes shut and she tilted her head out. Derek could hear the soft cries she muttered as he made himself busy snaking his tongue inside her pussy and proceeding to slowly eat out the only woman he ever loved. To have this privilege again, even if only for this one day, was something he couldn't hold himself back from. Slowly he licked and shook his tongue from within her.

"Don't stop, Derek! God, I've missed the way you do this! Yes, yes! That's it!"

Her voice raised in pitch, allowing him to hear the southern draw in her accent that he loved so much. They both carried their Texan accents with them all the way to California. Derek raised his right hand and began to play with her clit like before, rubbing it between his index and middle finger while he remained busy eating her wonderful snatch.

"Ohhhh, OHHHH MAH GAWD!!"

It didn't take long for him to make her scream and that sultry accent slurring her speech. Derek never believed he would be able to hear Jennifer scream for him again in life, but here she was. When her voice elevated, he moved both hands behind her to grip those plump, phat ass cheeks. Feeling a little weak in the knees, Jennifer leaned over and soon felt Derek's right hand slapping her thick booty and then gripping it once more. She soon planted both of her hands over his head, gripping the short brown locks of hair as her fingernails raked gently over his scalp. Derek had went from a slow licking to quickly thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy. As he ate her vigorously, giving her merely seconds for an impending climax that was now rushing through her body. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes before screaming out again.

"OHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!! GAWDDD, YESSSSS!!"

Making her reach an orgasm this early was one of Derek's specialties when it came to pleasuring Jennifer. The rush of her juices flooded into his mouth, nearly choking him with a warm, creamy taste. She had not forgotten his oral skills, or the fact that he was one of only a small handful of men that could satisfy her completely from their knees. Panting out of breath, Jennifer curled her fingers through his hair one last time before pulling Derek's mouth away from her pussy. A stream of her love nectar ran down her right thigh, but his eyes were focused looking up at her.

"You haven't forgotten how to make me scream! Get up on the bed, it's my turn now!"

She was in a frenzy of pure lust now. Jennifer didn't give him time to rise up, quick to offer a hand and pull him back up to his feet. She pressed her naked body up against his, wrapping her arms around his neck life before and then kissing him passionately. Her erect nipples poked into the cotton fabric of his shirt. His hands pressed over her hips, but not able to curve around to that mighty ass before Jennifer broke their lips apart. He witnessed the vision of hunger through her eyes and the expression on her face. Locked into the mode now, she pulled the little maid cap off her head and then ran her hands through her hair. He stood there, watching as she grabbed at his shirt and went to pull it over his head.

"Let me get you naked now, baby."

Her voice was soft and low, offering a subtle hint of playfulness. Once Derek had discarded his shirt to the floor, she winked at him before placing her right hand over his chest and guiding him back towards the bed. Once he sat down, it was her turn to fall down to her knees. She gripped the front of his shorts, undoing the front button while his growing rod was begging to come out for play time. Taking in a deep breath, Derek watched as she slid his shorts down and then glanced at his white underwear briefs. Jennifer didn't hesitate, no foreplay whatsoever as she pulled at the elastic band and shoved them down to allow his hardening rod to spring free from it's clothed prison. She pushed his underwear down, allowing them to fall to the floor along with his shorts. Jennifer kept her eyes locked on his dick as she wrapped her hands around it, giving it a good squeeze between her slender fingers.

"That cock can still get big for you, Jen."

Glancing up at him after hearing his words, Jennifer bit down on her lower lip. She was now stroking his shaft up and down with both hands.

"Honey, I know how to get it big, but that ain't what matters. It's YOUR cock, that's all I care about."

Such words made his eyes enlarge. Jennifer wasn't hungry for just any man, she wanted him and that was all. Moving her left hand away, she shoved her right hand down to the base of his erect meat pole and then lowered her soft pink lips. She twirled her tongue around the head, teasing him before closing her eyes and enveloping those lips around his tall, thick shaft and then sliding it into her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh, man. Ohhhhh, Jennifer. I've missed you so much..."

There was no way he could prevent himself from crying out to her as she began to sensually suck his cock. She took her time, bobbing her lips up and down, slobbering on inch after inch of his rod. Moving her right hand away from the base, Jennifer took both hands to caress his balls down below, playing with his sack. Her lips remained locked around his cock, still sucking on it before she came up to release him with a popping sound. Derek watched as she spit on the head of his shaft, and then began to loudly suck on it again. He had forgotten the kind of slobbering and sucking noises her mouth produced when she had her way with his cock.

"That's it, baby. Ohhhhh, yes!"

Hearing the excitement in his voice. Jennifer's big brown eyes shot up to look at his face. She popped her lips off his cock, spitting on it again before she lowered her mouth down to his balls. Placing both of her hands around his shiny, saliva covered cock and squeezing her fingers back around it, Jennifer proceeded to slurp and slobber all over his balls. Derek took a deep breath as her actions were completely unexpected. He knew Jennifer had a kinky side, but he didn't expect to have his balls to be loudly sucked like this. Streams of spit ran down the brand new blanket covering the bed. By the time she was finished with his ball sack, her saliva dripped from it. Jennifer smirked up at him before pushing her lips back around his cock.

Derek didn't have any chance for a slight recovery whatsoever nor did he bother opening his mouth to say any meaningless words to distract her. Jennifer resumed sucking his rod, not once slowing down her full frontal assault on the man whom referred to her as his true love. Her hands moved down below to her large breasts, pushing them up in preparation for what was to come next. She waited until she had the chance to slam his cock as far as she could take it, forcing the head to poke the back of her throat. Derek gasped for breath, slamming his left hand down over the bed as he didn't anticipate Jennifer to deepthroat him like this. He clenched his teeth together, growling out a moan of pleasure while she choked herself on his cock. After a light gag, Jennifer pulled her lips back up and released his cock with an audible popping sound. Saliva strings dangled from her open mouth back to his shiny, spit soaked cock.

"Now you're ready for the real fun!"

Jennifer grinned at him while pushing her large breasts up and then quickly squeezing them around his cock. It was an attempt to catch the man by surprise and so far, she believed to have been successful.

"Ohhhhh, god..."

Still grinning as he cried out those words, Jennifer looked into Derek's eyes while licking her lips.

"Don't think I have forgotten how much you love this."

Her teeth flashed slightly from that everlasting smile over her face. Derek swallowed his breath, leaning up over the bed to quietly hint to her that he wanted to be in control for this.

"Move back a bit, baby. I wanna be able to do this."

She didn't reply, only momentarily letting go of her breasts to free his cock so she could take a few steps back on her knees. Derek's feet hit the carpet floor below and then Jennifer promptly moved his cock between her tits, looking down at the head poking up before she spit on it. The moment she squeezed them tightly around his rod, he made the first thrust between them. Jennifer let out a moan at an old familiar feeling. Even though she was married to another man, there was something about the way Derek handled himself when it came to having his cock stuffed between her tits. Their voices mixed into moans, but it was Jennifer that spoke to him.

"Mmmmmmm, yes. I know you've missed this. Go ahead, enjoy them. I want you to enjoy my tits again, Derek."

His eyes were previously locked on the action of watching his cock disappear between the folds of her massive natural tits with only the head poking back up, but to hear her voice, he gazed into those eyes. If heaven existed, it was a sight beyond her eyes from the tender feelings she gave Derek, fulfilling that long lost role as his soul mate. He continued to thrust his cock back and forth between Jennifer's tits while she kept her eyes locked onto his, never glancing away.

"Ohhhhh yes, just like that. Keep going, Derek. Mmmmm, keep goin'."

A bit of that lovely southern drawl in Jennifer's accent came out as her voice lowered. Derek didn't stop thrusting his hips, still pumping that long meaty shaft back and forth between her huge tits. When she finally broke her eyes away from his, Jennifer glanced down to see the head of Derek's shaft poking upward with each thrust. Parting her lips, she flicked her tongue over the head with each thrust. He didn't pump with speed, taking it slow so both of them could enjoy this moment together again. As his cock was still moving back and forth between her tits, Derek leaned his head down and soon Jennifer could feel his hands softly caressing over her cheeks. She raised her head up to be greeted to the feeling of their foreheads rubbing together.

He closed his eyes, still pumping his cock between her tits as their lips sealed together once more. Jennifer had to reaffirm the grip of her hands over her breasts while their tongues danced together. Derek moaned into her mouth and then began to pick up the pace a bit, pumping his fat dick faster between those wonderful boobs. She refused to let the kiss end, turning their lips together in a powerful embrace of passion. His cock was still thrusting between her tits hard enough for the head to nearly touch her neck. When Derek finally pulled his lips back, ending their kisses, he heard Jennifer let out a slight moan and he stopped pumping his shaft through her tits. He grabbed his cock by the base, snatching it free from her lovely tits and then catching Jennifer's attention. Her hands still pressed around her boobs, holding them up. Derek took his cock and rubbed the head over her left nipple, then playfully beat it up against her tit. The feeling of his cock smacking against her nipple had made her bite down on her lower lip, softly moaning.

"Awwww, are you feeling naughty, honey?"

"Maybe."

His one answer reply came with biting the lower lip. Jennifer smirked up at his face , holding her boobs up while he alternated his rod to her right tit. Like before, he pushed the head of his cock up against her erect nipple. Letting out a moan, Jennifer leaned up from her knees hoping for another kiss. Derek brought his hands down to gently cup her face and give her that short kiss on the lips. His hands moved down to her body to aid her in rising up from the floor. Standing back up and now with the chance again, Jennifer shoved her voloptous body up against him. They shared another kiss, forcing her to throw her arms around his neck as she had done so many times before. While their tongues were locked into one another's mouths again, Jennifer took a few steps back, pulling him upon her as they landed atop the bed.

"Oh Derek, come on. I want you to make love to me right over this bed. Make love to your Mrs. Bennett!"

Hearing her call herself Mrs. Bennett was enough to inspire Derek to place his lips at her neck for a hard kissing. Jennifer responded to his touch by arching her body upward, letting out a sharp moan and then roaming her hands across his back. He used his own hands to return the touch, feeling her soft skin touch over his palms. Derek used his right hand to grip his cock from below and guide it towards the wet folds of her pussy. When she felt his love stick rubbing up against the moist wetness of her entrance, Jennifer moaned and called out to him in a low voice.

"Mmmmmm, take me, baby. I want you, I need your love so bad. Love me again, Derek!"

Jennifer's voice elevated a bit as she impatiently demanded him to take her. A smile graced her face when his hard cock finally slid inside of her. Derek went slow, making sure not to thrust hard into her upon the immediate feeling of her tightness. Placing his hands over her large breasts to give them a hard squeeze, Derek closed his eyes as he began to buck his hips, now driving his cock into her tight pussy. Together as one again, it was time to make slow love.

"Yes, yes... Just like that, mmmmm, don't stop. You were always my lover man, come on and make love to me Derek. Ohhh god, yes!"

Reaching down with one hand, Jennifer gripped the brand new silky black sheets of the bed. Her fingernails raked across the thin layer of the sheets before finding a new spot over his back. Jennifer moaned, feeling him thrust every inch of his cock inside of her. The bed held up properly but only for the passing seconds until the metal frame began to beat up against the wall.

"Yes, YESSSSS! TAKE ME, DEREK!! DON'T STOP!!"

When she screamed to him, his eyes had opened wide, gazing down into Jennifer's beautiful face to witness the expression across her face. She had gritted her teeth, looking up into his eyes as he squeezing her breasts with might. The feeling of her hardened nipples up against his palms were felt, but Derek had focused all of his mind within the feeling of having his cock inside of her. She growled and moaned before he moved his hands away from her tits, pushing them down into the sheets so their bodies could press together. Jennifer cried out, raking her fingernails hard over his back.

"Ohhhhh god, baby!"

He squealed, crying out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. He had completely forgotten how Jennifer could scratch his back up in the heat of a moment. It was a running joke between them back when they had dated years ago, for she usually broke blood and would leave her mark. There would be fresh lines over his back tomorrow morning, but he didn't care. It was worth it for Jennifer to leave her mark as he believed her to be his true soul mate in life. Still thrusting into her, Derek knew that he was drawing close to a climax. One that he wanted to share with her and no one else. Slowing down his movements, he nearly collapsed over her body while Jennifer's hands desperately clung to his skin.

With Derek laying over her, Jennifer made the move to roll them. They had done this so many times before in the previous years, moving to various positions while enjoying the act of love making. It was her turn to be on top and she wasn't going to wait for him to get up, hence the quick act of rolling them around and putting Derek on his back now. He didn't utter a word in protest, allowing her a turn to take over like they were still together after all these years. His cock still embedded inside of her, Jennifer pushed her hands down over his hairy chest, running her fingers across his skin while she began to work her curvy hips to push his cock in and out of her. Her knees were bent over the bed sheets now that she had straddled him in this new position. Derek gazed up at the love of his life, watching her giant tits shake about while Jennifer raised her neck and screamed his name.

"YES, YESSSS! OH MY GOD, DEREK!!"

There was no denying how much she missed him, despite having a different life now married to another man. Here they were and the climax of their love making was drawing near with each passing second. Over and over, she rolled her hips, driving his cock through her pussy while Derek tried to lean up and grab at her breasts. Jennifer wasn't going to be stopped, riding him as if he were a rocking horse for her pleasure. Derek eventually moved his hands to her curvy hips, giving both of her ass cheeks a squeeze when his palms roamed further from behind.

"Oh god, I can't hold back much longer! DON'T STOP, BABY!!"

He groaned, yelling out to her but Jennifer couldn't reply back in words. She was slamming herself down over him, rocking his cock back and forth from within her pussy. When her fingernails began to rake across his skin, that was the short alert to Derek that she was drawing close. He leaned up quickly, squeezing his arms around her so their bodies were pressed together again. Jennifer's eyes had enlarged for a moment before shutting. Her face curled up, still feeling him deep inside of her. Unable to hold back any longer, she began screaming as her climax commenced.

"OHHHHH, OHHHHH GOD!! YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSS!!!"

Derek moved his hands together from around her back, clenching them together to hold Jennifer up against him. Her own hands were pushed up against his chest and soon their lips locked for one final passionate kiss simultaneously with the feeling of a climax. She could feel his seed releasing from within her while Derek was moaning into her mouth. Her loving embrace had brought him closer to heaven, reliving that same old feeling from the past. Never did Derek stop loving Jennifer and now they had shared a new moment of intimate affection once again in life. It didn't matter how many years went by, the passion didn't fade away with time. Eyes closed, she threw her arms around his neck as their lips finally had pulled apart.

"Ohhhhhh, baby... I have missed feeling your arms around me, Derek. The way you used to hold me like this when we had these moments years ago, mmmmm. I could never forget how you made me feel."

"Is that all you missed?"

Jennifer smiled, flashing those perfect white teeth as she looked back into his eyes. It was like him to ask a silly question after such a heated instance of love making. She needed to catch her breath, as did he.

"I think you would know the answer to that yourself, honey."

Still giving him a smirk, she leaned in to kiss his lips once more. Derek moved his hands from over her back, laying down after the kiss to allow Jennifer to get up. She reached down, gripping his balls before moving her hand over his cock while slowly raising herself up. Derek was able to lay there and watch as his rod slid out from her loving cup, flopping down over his chest as it was covered in her juices. Jennifer didn't bother licking him up with her mouth, as his own seed had leaked out from within her. Giving her a smirk, Derek couldn't stop himself from mentioning something regarding their age.

"You know, for being forty now, you've still got it. You made me feel like I'm thirty-three again."

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer waved him off while standing close to the bed.

"Oh, please! Stop talking like we're over the hill."

He laughed at her response. It was fun to be able to cut up and joke with Jennifer like that again. She stepped out of her heels, discarding them to be able to stretch her toes out. Turning her back to Derek, he had the full display of her powerful ass in all of it's glory. The one thing he had yet to reacquire his love for today. As badly as he wanted to, he held himself from making a comment about her gorgeous rump. Jennifer turned around and walked out of the bedroom, strutting her naked body around Derek's apartment. By the time he finally leaned up from the bed and had caught his breath, he could hear the noise produced from a plastic bag.

"Ahhh, what do we have here!"

Jennifer's playful tone had alerted him to get up from the bed and walk his naked body back into the living room. She was grinning while holding one of the glass bottles of liquor up to her breasts, playfully shoving it between them.

"So this is what my dear husband spends his money on? Guess you need booze for all those hookers that come around looking for Mr. Rock Star, huh?"

Still playing the scenario as his wife, Jennifer knew how to make him laugh. Derek stepped towards her, and then she sat the bottle back down over the coffee table. He reached out with his left hand, softly caressing her cheek while she looked into his eyes.

"I hope you had fun today, I know I did."

"You have no idea how wonderful today has been with you, Jennifer. I hope you believe me when I tell you that I've never stopped loving you."

Softly smiling at him, she nodded her head as he moved his hand away.

"Don't worry Derek, I believe you. No man has ever made love to me the way you have."

She studied the expression on his face upon her confession, knowing Derek wouldn't disappoint with a stunned look of shock. It wasn't an easy statement for her to make, being a married woman and years moving past from when she and Derek were together. It would be up for him to decide if he believed her, or to bite his tongue from mentioning her husband in comparison.

"No one else ever will. I can't imagine the day I won't love you."

Giving him another nod, Jennifer quirked her eyebrows up and then completely changed the subject.

"Right, I know that's true, honey. Look, you wouldn't mind giving me some old throwaway clothes? Cause that little dress you tore off me was all I came here in. Just an old shirt and some pants will do, until I can head over to a good shop and buy a better dress."

"Damn, I'm sorry. I guess I should've about that before I ripped it off you."

"No, it's okay. I wanted you to tear that dress up, made me happy to see you would still do it."

"Only cause you asked, babe."

Jennifer giggled again, taking a step back and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, come on. You need to put some clothes on and get me a spare T-shirt and some pants. Don't forget about me tomorrow night, you better play the Blues with some fire for me."

"Don't worry babe, I will."

******************

1 DAY LATER

No whiskey was needed to drown any sorrows from the previous day after Derek had spent time loving Jennifer once more. It was a strange feeling that he had to constantly remind himself was reality and not a fantasy. Her love had been something he longed for, dreaming of in times when he thought back to yesterdays gone by. Before she had left his apartment, they exchanged phone numbers hoping to text from time to time. Derek spent the rest of that day thinking back down memory lane, remembering all of their times together over the years. He had not thought about living back home in Texas for so long, not until witnessing Jennifer walk back into his life. Sometimes he missed the food and seeing his family, but they were among the only things he reminisced from that place.

To play for Jennifer tomorrow had only reminded him of the first time she had seen him perform, back when he struggled as a band leader. For once, she had made him miss clutching onto that same old Les Paul that he used to have. Despite a show tomorrow, Derek couldn't help but spend the whole night and most of the morning thinking about Jennifer. Was he living out the lyrics to an old song? He still didn't know, but it was enough for Derek to decide not to touch Jumping At Shadows for tonight and also tomorrow evening's concert. Only for the fact that Jennifer would be attending, he broke out the closet to grab his most fine suit for the night. It wasn't anything flamboyant, but fit the bill with a navy blue pinstripe look. Underneath he would wear a typical white button up dress shirt. The tie wasn't needed, for that would only add a layer of sweat on stage. Wearing the suit alone was going to make a hot night, but he liked to dress up to impress a special someone.

With no rehearsals the previous night, Derek felt the band could just fly off with a random set list. He wanted to step outside of his usual boundaries for the night by opening with two original songs before shifting into the Blues standards and classic covers. The first song was an instrumental layered around the dual harmony melodies played between himself and Jeremy on guitar. It was low tempo, setting up for the next song to be a real rocker. Magical Feeling was a song that the band had rehearsed often, but had only played live a few times. The Soul Lounge's usual audiences always gave a strong reception towards the slow blues while being able to get up and move when the band went through their fast tempo songs. An audience like that made it worth gigging for any night. It beat having to play small bars and clubs where a random man from the crowd would scream to play radio hits of rock bands that anyone got tired of hearing twenty years ago.

From the beginning of the set, Derek's band mates could see something was different about tonight's performance with their leader. They usually had the tightness of a well oiled machine, but this wasn't an ordinary night. He launched off into a wild fury with the fast paced intro into Magical Feeling, switching to the bridge pickup position on his Stratocaster. It was completely out of character, not escaping the eyes of his other guitar player Jeremy. Derek usually rode the neck position pickup, only switching to the middle position for solos, but that was not the case tonight. He flew off with a fiery, rock based solo that quickly alerted the crowd. The cheers were heard, but from Derek's eyes, he enjoyed the sight of them moving around out of their chairs and clapping their hands together.

Since Jumping At Shadows was off the set list tonight, he had picked a different twelve bar blues song with a similar chord progression. It had been some time since the band had practiced this special song, but Derek wanted to play it for Jennifer. The lyrics alone fit the way he had been feeling about her since yesterday when she had showed up to his apartment. All through the day he wondered if Jennifer felt guilty for cheating on her husband John with him. Perhaps that was the main motivation for choosing this song that ended as a question: Have You Ever Loved A Woman? It was time for him to channel his inner Freddie King and Eric Clapton influences. When it came time for that special song, the band had already played through twenty minutes of their set with only four songs. This one would likely take at least seven to ten minutes. Before the intro riff, he had to take his jacket off while joking with the crowd. A subtle hint that the gloves had come off and he was ready to truly go off on the guitar.

Slow blues songs were always more fun to play through. These were the numbers where Derek could go back and forth with Jeremy, trading licks and playing rhythm while the other was doing a solo. For this song, Jeremy was able to break out his small glass bottle slide over his pinky finger. Derek had the first two solos, but when it came time for the middle part, Jeremy was ready to lay down some Elmore James style licks. 'You just love that woman, so much that it's a shame and a sin. But all the time, you know that she belongs to your very best friend'. Such words made Derek question if he was living out the lyrics of another song. He couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer as he played through the song. For once he didn't want to look at the audience and study their faces. He was sure that Jennifer was there watching and even though he was a forty year old man at this point, she still could make him jumpy and bring out nervous tensions.

The band had loosened up by the time they got through the song, clocking it at around nine minutes. For the rest of the show, Derek was content in giving his other guitar player the spotlight and playing through a number of songs that showcased his talent with a slide. They went through two of Elmore James classics; Got To Move and Red Hot Mama. The final song was an encore jam of another song Eric Clapton was known for in his early seventies Strat period: Key To The Highway. Their rendition would end at twelve minutes of mostly jamming back and forth through the twelve bar blues progression. A question of jamming often came up in the band often enjoyed to not take themselves seriously and indulge in the fun aspects of playing together. By the time the band got off stage and the MC said goodnight, Derek couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. His white shirt was drenched in sweat, along with his hair. He grabbed his guitar and jacket before heading backstage. After a few minutes, his phone had went off vibrating from text messages. A shock came over him when he seen that Jennifer of all people had messaged him.

'I'm waiting for you. XOXO. Come see me now, don't leave me waiting honey.'

An address was left in the message to a home not far from the club, but in an upper class residential area. Derek was shocked to receive this text. So she wasn't at the club all along? He was somewhat disappointed to learn this after Jennifer had talked him up to play for her. Letting out a sigh, he slipped his jacket back on and decided to leave without notifying his band whatsoever. Since he had only brought one guitar tonight, it was easy to lock back into it's case and take with him to the car. After slamming the back door, he grabbed his cellphone to call Jennifer. The phone rung for a few seconds before she answered.

"Jennifer, what the hell!? You weren't even here tonight to see my band?"

"Derek, don't worry about it. Just get over here. I'm waiting for you, honey. I don't wanna wait all night... You've got twenty minutes to get over here. Just invite yourself in, the front door is unlocked."

She hung up but replied to his angry tone with a soft, seductive voice. He couldn't argue with that even if she didn't hang up. Without stressing over the situation, he got into the driver's side of his Lincoln car and started the engine. Jennifer didn't lie, as he was somewhat familiar with the area for the address. Derek didn't spend much time cruising neighborhoods, but he liked to drive around the area where he worked to have a sense of familiarity with the surroundings. Letting out a sigh as his hands had gripped the steering wheel, Derek couldn't help but question what kind of game Jennifer was playing with his mind and heart. This was unlike her, but then again he had not seen her in over seven years prior to this past week. He used his phone to quickly pull up the address in a GPS app, finding it after a few turns down streets. Before pulling into the paved driveway, he grabbed the phone and dialed Jennifer up. After a few seconds, she answered and Derek didn't give her time to speak at first.

"Hey babe, I'm pulling up right now."

"Mmmmmm, right on time."

Like before, she hung the phone up. This was definitely an upper class home, nothing in the realms of what his salary could afford in a mortgage. Derek took one look over the outside exteriors as he turned the key in his Lincoln to shut it off. From the darkness, he could see that the house had a white painted finish, several windows from an upper level were all covered by curtains and shades. There was one particular light on from the right side corner upstairs. Still unknowing what tricks she had up her sleeve, Derek was beginning to feel nervous when he stepped out of the car door and shoved the keys into his jacket pocket. What could be waiting for him inside besides Jennifer? Crossing his fingers, he hoped that her husband John wasn't here for an odd reunion between the old friends. Such feelings escaped his mind when he turned the gold knob of the door and stepped in.

"Jennifer!?"

Derek called out while glancing around a dim small hallway. His feet had stepped over what were grey tiles on the floor. It didn't appear as if anyone had been staying in this home for a while, at least he guessed to himself. When she didn't answer him back, he began to walk through the hall until he found his way into a large room with a staircase leading up and a small doorway to what appeared to be an empty living room. He took another look before heading for the stairs and placing his right hand over the metal railing as he made his steps up. He called to her again, just to see if she truly was upstairs where he had witnessed a lit up window from outside.

"Jennifer, are you up here babe!?"

"Yes, come on in!"

Her voice echoed from a distance, but Derek knew just where she was from an open door and a light on. As he walked through the hall His footsteps were audible over the tiled floor, but Derek had also thought he heard a different kind of noise along the way. A scent of burning cherries had flooded his nostrils as he drew closer to the doorway. Once he made his way into the room, he could see that it was a large sized bathroom. Grey colored Marble stone tiles covered the floor and exteriors with red rose pedals leaving a trail that led to a large bath tub in an oval shape with small steps leading in. The steps elevated it a few feet from the floor with a small bar outside the tub, also with a matching grey marble top. The interior was white with a gold lining around it to match the faucet and knobs. Sitting in the bath tub was Jennifer, all by herself with bubbles sitting on the water's surface. Her long brunette hair was fixed up into a pony tail, revealing small silver hoop ear rings. All of her natural beauty was on full display with the water meeting half way to her waist. Those great big natural tits were on full display with water and bubbles dripping from them.

"Hello there, honey. I'm glad to see you made it."

A smile curved over her pink lips as she greeted him from leaning up in the tub. Jennifer wanted to see that shocked expression over his face. Derek chuckled, stretching to take off his jacket and toss it to the floor. Behind the tub was a row of red candles, burning to release the cherry scent into the air.

"You look all sweaty, why don't you get in the tub with me and wash off?"

Still smirking after her question, it was apparent that Jennifer wanted some fun. Derek was still a little confused, despite the urge to simply forget his thoughts and jump in the tub for her.

"How long have you been in the tub, babe?"

"Just ten minutes. I timed it perfectly for when your show was finished, so we could have some real fun."

"So that's why you didn't show up at the Soul Lounge tonight? You've been waiting for me so we could have another fantasy moment together?"

Taking in a deep breath, Jennifer looked up at him while still leaning upward into the tub. The soapy bubbles slid from her wet skin. She presented her large breasts to him in full display after crossing her arms beneath them to elevate them a bit.

"Look Derek, I know we can't be together, but let's imagine it for ourselves one last time. Give me one last night with you and I'll never bother you again. I want you to feel my love, just to remind you that I still care. Come on, the water's nice and warm."

Standing there as he thought to himself, Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I just can't say no to that, babe."

She giggled as he began to take his clothes off. Still sitting up in the bathtub, she splashed around to make room for him as she moved to the left side of the giant oval shaped tub. Derek was quick to get his shoes and socks off, but had slowed down a bit undoing his belt and shoving his pants and underwear down. He saved his shirt for last, pulling the buttons apart and then discarding it down onto the floor. As he stood naked before her, Jennifer watched him step up the small steps and then sink his left foot into the bubbly water. The warm water was refreshing, forcing Derek to make a splash as he suddenly sank his other foot in and lowered himself to the opposite side of Jennifer.

"Damn, this feels good after leaving the club. You have no idea how sweaty it gets on stage, babe."

Jennifer sat across from him, sunk down into the tub with the soapy water covering half of her breasts. She raised up her legs, allowing the water to drip from them as she teased Derek by spreading her legs.

"Wanna wash your face with this pussy down there, Derek? Or do you wanna play with my wet titties?"

His heart rate jumped to hear Jennifer begin dirty talking so suddenly. Without needing a second thought, he leaned forward and then dove his head underwater. She was surprised to see him react so abruptly. With his eyes closed, Derek tried to find the spot between her thighs while holding his breath. Large bubbles surfaced when he opened his mouth and struck his tongue unknowing overly her skin, but managing to lick over her clit. Jennifer gasped as he surfaced, raising his head from the water as she laughed.

"Oh my god, you naughty man!"

He wasted no time reaching his hands for her large natural tits, squeezing them as the soapy bubbles slid down over his fingers. Jennifer leaned up as he guided his face to her tits. She then shook them, beating her wet breasts up against his face. Derek had gripped her breasts tighter, licking over her left nipple to hear Jennifer moan out to him. When he alternated to the right one, he playfully bit it. The erectness of her nipple could be felt between his teeth just before he dangled his tongue over it.

"Yes, play with these titties! Ohhhh, yes!"

The excitement was powerful in her voice, letting Derek know just how badly she wanted some kinky fun in the bathtub tonight. Jennifer attempted to lean up once more and then Derek let go of her breasts and stood up on his knees from within the water. His hard cock had made a splash as it erected from the warm water. Jennifer glanced down at it before quickly wrapping her right hand around it. Her fingers tightened as her hand was gliding over his cock with ease from the wetness.

"Mmmmm, this is for me, right?"

"All yours, babe."

She chuckled, flashing her perfect white teeth for a moment while glancing upward at his face. When the short eye contact was broke, Jennifer licked her lips in preparation for the hard cock that awaited her. Soapy bubbles dripped down from Derek's chest as he stood there, watching Jennifer slide his cock into her mouth and begin to suck on him. She used her hand to jerk him in sync with her lips bobbing up and down his length. Not even bothering to tease him or start out slow, Jennifer was in the mood to devour his dick.

"Oh god, don't stop baby! Yes, suck it!"

Hearing him gasp for breath after uttering his words, Jennifer moved her hand away and continued to bob her lips up and down his long shaft. His balls were still in the water, splashing a bit when he moved his right foot from within the tub to try and keep his footing. Jennifer didn't show him any mercy, working her lips up and down before releasing him without warning. Derek's rod sat free of her lips while Jennifer splashed around, adjusting herself to sit down in the tub and then resumed to sucking him, but only for a few seconds. Her lips made a popping sound as she came off his cock again.

"Mmmmm, this cock is all mine tonight. No whores or tramps for you, Mr. Rock Star."

Going back down, she brought Derek's rod back between her lips and was soon bobbing her head up and down. Since her hair was fixed in a pony tail, Jennifer didn't have to worry about it distracting her from moving into her face. Derek just stood there, allowing her all the time in the world to orally pleasure him. While she slurped and sucked him loudly, the sound of water lightly splashing was heard among muffled moans. 'Mmmmmm', Derek felt the vibrations going through his skin, just before Jennifer pulled her lips back up. Another popping sound was heard. Derek took the time to stand up on his feet now, his body rising higher from the water. Jennifer looked up at him as his hard cock lightly swung in the air before she wrapped her hand back around it. She smiled up at him, playfully speaking as she squeezed his shaft with her fingers tightly wrapped around it.

"Trying to take this cock from me, huh?"

"No, I just needed to stand up, that was all."

That was just like him to ruin a teasing moment by taking it seriously. Jennifer didn't let it bother her as she used her hand to stroke his cock. The slick wetness of his rod made it easy for her hand to stroke back and forth with speed. When she brought it back to her open mouth to lay over her tongue, Jennifer kept her hand clenched around it while using her left hand to cup his balls down below. She massaged his balls while sucking his cock slowly now and using her right hand to stroke him simultaneously in sync with her lips.

"Ohhhhh, man. You are something else, babe."

Derek couldn't muster a full sentence as he moaned in pleasure. Jennifer's big brown eyes gazed up at him as she slobbered all over his cock. He had placed his hands over his hips, fighting the urge to take charge. When she released his cock from her lips this time, she licked the underside slowly, starting from the base and making her way up to the head. When her tongue reached the head, she closed her eyes and began to lick around it in a clockwise rotation while her hand was wanking him furiously. Derek took a deep breath before she quit and then moved down to his balls, lapping over them with her tongue. Jennifer was working him into a frenzy and they had yet to become one in penetration.

Unable to hold back, Jennifer was unleashing her lustful side on the man who almost had the chance of becoming her husband in a previous lifetime. When she placed her hands back over his cock, she locked them both at the base, lacing her fingers together as she took it back into her mouth. This time, she didn't hold back while furiously bobbing her head up and down inch after inch of his swollen dick. Derek moved his hands away, clenching his fists as he grunted in pleasure. Jennifer was bound and determined to leave him exhausted tonight, finishing the job after the show. She only slowed down temporarily to release his cock from her lips and take in a deep breath. After having a slight moment, she brought it back inside her loving mouth and continued to suck his hard shaft.

"Oh my god, yes, yesss!"

He cried out to her while moving his left hand over her right shoulder. Derek so desperately wanted to take charge and move his hands into her hair and thrust into her mouth, but Jennifer was handling him with such ease. Those big brown eyes gazed up at him when she released him from her mouth again.

"Mmmmm, I can't get enough of your cock tonight, honey."

Licking the head, she brought it back between her lips once more. This time, Derek had to let out a hard sigh, groaning as she bobbed her head up and down his meat for what felt like the dozenth time. He hoped she wouldn't make him cum too early, but he couldn't predict Jennifer's appetite tonight. When she released his cock from her mouth again, her eyes glanced back up at him for a moment before she began to kiss the head. Three times her lips were heard pressing over it and then she opened her mouth, looking back up at him as she began to beat the head of his rod over her tongue.

"God dammit, Jennifer!"

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of his cock striking over her tongue was much louder than any of the light sounds the water below made. Once Jennifer was done, she rubbed the head up against her lips to tease him into thinking she was about to suck him once again. Derek knew what she was about to do when she let go of his cock and then placed her hands over those plump breasts, lifting them up. She looked up into his eyes and smirked.

"I want this cock between my tits."

"You don't have to ask me twice for that!"

Giggling at his excited reply, Jennifer held her breasts apart for Derek to slide his fat dick right between them before she squeezed them shut tightly. Glancing down at the head poking up, she looked back into his eyes while his hands found a place on her shoulders. Derek grunted as he began to buck his hips and drive his cock between her tits. Jennifer moaned.

"Mmmmmm, yeah! Just like that, ohhhhhhh yeah!!"

The cute southern draw in her accent would come out any time she elevated her voice. Derek had missed hearing her voice in so many ways. Now he was gripping her shoulders, groaning as he pounded his cock between her tits. Jennifer moaned, gasping as some water splashed below from the light movements of his legs. Her eyes shot back up at him, studying his facial expression and noticing that his eyes were locked on the action with her tits, not her face.

"Yes, yes! Pump that cock between my tits, Derek! Just like that, mmmmm!"

No longer was Derek concerned about blowing his load early. Jennifer was too much for him, everything he could've wanted in a woman. Her body was still as amazing as he remembered, fitting her kind soul that he had fallen in love with so long ago. Over and over, he continued to buck his hips, feeling his cock thrust between her large natural tits. Moving his hands away from her shoulders, he slowed down a bit only for Jennifer to bite down on her lower lip and glance down to the action below. She could see the head of his shaft poking up with each hard thrust. Glancing back up at Derek, she moaned.

"Ohhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm, that feels so good, honey."

Her voice was as teasing as the look in her eyes, but Derek came to a halt. He wanted to see what kind of reaction that would provoke from Jennifer. She let go of her tits and took his cock back into her right hand, guiding it into her loving mouth once more. She closed her eyes and soon felt both of Derek's hands over her head, holding both side. Though her hair was not wet, that changed from the touch of Derek's wet fingertips. He couldn't hold back the urge, as he began to buck his hips and gently thrust his cock into her mouth. Jennifer took inch after inch of his rod into her mouth, sucking it eagerly.

"Yes, baby, yes! Suck it! Suck it, Jennifer!!"

Moving his hands from her hair and coming to a stop, he watched as Jennifer took charge, bobbing her lips up and down like before. She was still hungrily devouring his cock with ease. For the final moment, Jennifer slammed her lips down to the base, shoving the head of his rod to the back of her throat to showcase her deepthroat abilities.

"Ohhhh, damn!"

Just when he cried out his words, Jennifer gagged and choked on his rod. She pulled her lips back up to release it with saliva strings dangling from her mouth back to his cock. Derek patted her shoulder, hinting to switch into a new position.

"Come on babe, I wanna get you on all fours in this water."

"So you want doggy style, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that!"

She giggled while getting up and splashing around the tub water. The bubbles were still forming over the surface, building up into small layers. Jennifer bent over, pushing her hands down into the water to push down over the surface along with her knees. The water up past her elbows while Derek moved behind her and crouched down, feeling her back and then squeezing her plump ass cheeks in both hands.

"God, I've missed starring at this ass. So big and so, so beautiful. It's absolutely flawless, I don't care what anyone says."

Raising his right hand, he gave it a playful spank to watch those powerful cheeks lightly bounce. Jennifer laughed at his words, glancing at him beyond her right shoulder.

"You forgot to do anything with it yesterday."

"Not tonight, babe. This ass is gonna get a whole lotta love."

Crawling through the water, Jennifer leaned herself up over the left side of the oval shaped tub, raising herself slightly through the water and facing the faucet. Her epic booty was no longer submerged in the water. Derek brushed off a smude of bubbles and pulled her ass cheeks apart to glide his wet cock between them. He squeezed at her ass cheeks, trying to push them around his cock. Jennifer soon figured out what he was attempting to do and leaned back, almost shaking her ass and causing water to splash about.

"Does your cock feel good right in the crack of my ass, honey?"

"Ohhh, god yes it does!"

Jennifer bit down on her lower lip, knowing just how to pleasure him with another teasing act. With Derek's cock resting down the crack of her ass, she began to roll her hips and shake her ass in a 'twerk' style grind. He responded by moving his hands away from her ass and just watching as his cock jerked back and forth in the small little crack. The water splashed wildly around them from her body movements. Jennifer let out a low giggle at the noises, but came to a stop when she felt the palms of Derek's hands planted back over her ass cheeks. When she felt his cock move down the crack of her ass, she knew what hole he was aiming for.

"Ohhhhh, yeah. Get it in there, I wanna feel you in my ass again."

She gasped upon feeling the head of his long shaft sink into the dark little hole beyond her thick ass cheeks. Derek gasped, letting out a low moan as he could feel the tightness from within her ass. Jennifer soon gripped the gold exterior lining to the tub, raising herself up a bit through the water. Since Derek didn't make an initial move from behind, she was going to do it herself by pumping her ass back and forcing his cock in and out of her ass.

"Oh my god, that feels so amazing."

The last woman's ass he had been inside of was Jennifer, all those years ago. Derek didn't want to enjoy this pleasure with any other woman but her. In his mind, he was dead set on her plump booty being the best he had ever seen. He raised his right hand up before bringing it down hard to spank her ass. She bit down on her lower lip and moaned.

"Mmmmmm, you haven't forgotten how to spank a girl when she's being bad."

Planting his hands back over her plump buttocks, Derek took over thrusting. Jennifer moaned as she could feel the inches of his length pumping into her. The water began to splashing from underneath them as now Derek was firmly in control, pumping that fat cock into her thick ass just like she wanted it.

"Spank me, Derek!"

From her request, he raised his right hand up and sent it down hard over her ass. The loud smack echoed beyond the noise created by the water. Letting out an exaggerated whimper, Jennifer bit down on her lower lip. Derek brought his hand up again, striking her ass one final time to watch it jiggle around. Each time his cock thrust into her ass, those thick cheeks bounced with the water splashing around them. It was due to being contained in the bath tub that Derek couldn't really go all out and plow her. Jennifer shifted the position slightly, sinking herself backwards into the water as she moved her hands to grip the faucet. Derek was forced to re-position himself, spreading his feet over the narrow walls of the tub and leaning inward a bit. Jennifer began to back herself up, pushing his cock back inside of her ass.

Water splashed wildly, spilling outside of the tub and over the many red rose pedals as now Derek was trying to grip the siding exterior of the tub. Jennifer kept pumping her ass back until she finally felt him thrust forward. The soap bubbles sprayed over her ass and his chest from each hard thrust Derek made, pumping his cock through her wonderful ass. The water splashing had become louder, but not enough to drown out Jennifer's frantic moans. Her fingers remained gripping the metal faucet of the tub, her breasts smacked over the surface of the water again and again. Derek raised his hand back up to send another smack down over her perfect booty. Jennifer cried out a moan as he had obviously caught her off guard this time.

"Yes, YES, YES!! SPANK MAH ASS!! SPANK IT HARD!!"

Like before, that cute southern accent had come out but at last Jennifer's words had slurred the way Derek always remembered hearing. The water from within the tub had become a storm of hard waves as he continued to pound his hard cock into her ass while raising his hand up to spank it. The first smack made her cry out in pleasure, but the second one caught Jennifer's attention.

"YESSSS!! JUST LIKE DAT, SPANK MAH ASS! DO IT AGAIN!!"

Raising his hand back up again, Derek obliged her request by sending it down in a hard strike. Jennifer was loving this, the feeling of his hard cock pounding inside of her dark hole while he spanked her ass had sent into a wild feeling of ecstasy. Derek groaned, gritting his teeth before he came to a stop and began to slip his cock out from her ass. When Jennifer felt the absence of his cock inside her, she let go of the metal faucet, figuring it was time to change position but Derek had other ideas. Turning to look over her shoulder, she could see him still struggling to spread his legs from within the bath tub due to it's oval shape. Looking back at him, she had a new idea.

"Come on, let's get outta the tub. Maybe it's too small for the two of us."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Gripping his cock within his hand, Derek stepped around from the tub and them made his way out. The water dripped from his naked body, flooding over the marble stone floor beneath the steps. He spotted a white towel in the corner of his left eye and stepped over to grab it. Jennifer suddenly got an idea when she seen him grab the towel and unfold it.

"Lay that over the steps and sit down. I'll be joining you soon."

Even though his back was turned to her, Derek knew from the tone of her voice that Jennifer had a trick up her sleeve. He spread the towel out over the small steps leading into the tub and then sat down, still gripping his hard cock with his right hand. When he heard the splashing of Jennifer moving about in the water, he offered his left hand up for her to take.

"Thank you, honey."

Like his body, drops of water dripped from her voluptuous form as Jennifer came out and stood before him. Her skin was shiny with some of the soapy bubbles still over her chest, muscular legs and over her tits. She gave Derek a grin before speaking in a low voice.

"Ready for me to get on top?"

"Yes, babe. Come on, let's do it."

He spread his arms out, offering to help Jennifer climb atop him. She moved her legs to both sides of him, straddling her former lover man and then taking his cock into her own hand and away from his fingers. Derek watched as she lowered herself down, pushing his cock into the folds of her pink pussy. Jennifer initially gasped before slowly lowering herself down over him. Her hands ran up to wrap around the back of his neck while Derek leaned up to kiss her lips. From all the time in the tub, they had yet to share a kiss but that changed in the act of becoming one through penetration. Together they kissed passionately while their wet bodies rubbed against one another. Derek moaned into her mouth as he felt her large tits pushing up against his chest. When the kiss broke, he moved his hands over her curvy body and then Jennifer began to work herself.

"Ohhhhh yes, yes, yes! Mmmmmm, I need to feel that cock inside of me. Oh yeah, ohhhh yes!!"

She called out in a frantic but low voice, almost displaying a level of impatience. When she began to roll her hips and thrust herself downward on his cock, Derek firmly planted his hands over her ass cheeks. The wetness of her skin had made his palms slide over her body. He decided to grip her hips instead, attempting to help her with moving upwards a bit so his cock could thrust inside of her but Jennifer had already created a solid rhythm. Looking back at Derek, she moved her hands to his chest, shoving him back a bit.

"Lean back, honey! I know what I'm doing, let me ride it!"

The towel beneath him had only prevented the roughness of the marble top from hurting his back. Derek leaned back and moved his hands underneath Jennifer so he could feel her ass cheeks down on his palms each time she lowered herself. She went slow, pumping his cock into her pussy. Their wet bodies made a smacking sound together.

"Ohhhh, shit... So big..."

Jennifer whispered to herself while sliding down and lowering her left hand to play with her clit while feeling his cock deep inside of her. She had to re-adjust herself after completely changing her mind how she wanted this. Looking down into Derek's eyes, she gave him a subtle nod.

"Come on, honey. Take me, take me! I want you, I need you!"

Hearing her words, he wasted no time beginning to buck his hips and drive that long shaft into her pussy at a steady pace. Jennifer moaned as her large breasts began to bounce from each thrust he was sending into her.

"Ohhhhhh, god!"

Crying out her words, Jennifer adjusted herself once more. Her feet were touching over the floor, stretching as she was non leaning over with Derek underneath her. She gripped the steps of the tub with her left hand pulling at the towel beneath him. From his line of view, Derek was treated to the amazing sight of her large natural tits bouncing and shaking all around while he was still thrusting his cock in and out of that tight pussy now slightly faster. He longed to hear Jennifer moan and cry out to him in that ecstasy of passion. Her pony tail was whipping from the back of her head, both ass cheeks jiggling from their body movements.

"You like that, babe? Huh!?"

His voice was low, but teasing her. Jennifer was frantic in heavy breathing, suddenly screaming out to him.

"YESSS!! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!!"

Derek ran his hands up to grab at her shaking tits, giving them a strong squeeze. Jennifer was beginning to feel weak in her knees, quickly bending her right one down onto the steps underneath Derek. She found her place, sitting back down over him with her left foot still touching the floor. Closing her eyes , she used her left hand to grip her ass cheek from behind, feeling the firmness as she pulled it back. Derek didn't stop once, still pumping that cock into her cunt.

"Ohhhhh, YEAH!! OHHHHHHH, GAWD!!"

Screaming out her slurred speech from her southern accent, Jennifer turned her head to look back down at Derek. She placed her hands over his hairy, wet chest, her fingers slipping downward until he raised himself up a bit to press his chest up against hers. He slowed down his hip movements while pushing his lips to hers. Jennifer promptly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Derek had moved his hands to her sides, aiding her as she remained atop of him with his lengthy rod lodged inside of her tight womanhood. Only when he managed to slow down did Jennifer react, looking at him as he leaned back over the steps to the tub and then she cupped the back of his neck with her right hand.

"I wish we could do this all week, just you and me, Derek. Mmmmm, I love you honey."

"I never stopped loving you, Jennifer."

The smile that graced her face came with the feeling if her right hand gently caressing his cheek. Derek moved his hands away, simply admiring the view of her wonderful body before him as Jennifer adjusted herself once more with him laying back over the steps. He didn't care that it caused a little bit of pain to his back, just having this opportunity to make love to her again was enough for him to look past a few muscle aches. Coming to a complete halt, Jennifer now had the chance to have her turn again in control. She planted her hands down over his stomach as she began to rock her hips, grinding herself down and forcing her ass to begin shaking as she rocked his cock in and out of her. Derek groaned, closing his eyes momentarily as he let out a loud moan.

"God, you are like a machine tonight, babe!"

Jennifer ignored his words for now, closing her eyes to concentrate on rolling her hips and pushing his cock in and out of her. She let out a moan as Derek raised his left hand and then smacked her ass from behind. The slap echoed in the room while both of them were breathing heavily. When his hand smacked her ass again, it was louder with a harder swat. Derek's hand stung from the strike, forcing him to shake it out. Jennifer went slow, biting down on her lower lip before teasing him with words of filth.

"Mmmmmmm, tell me how much you love my ass, babe. Tell me, Derek..."

"It's the best ass in the world. No other woman has one that comes close."

After his response, he raised his left hand again to give that booty another spank. She cried out in pleasure, calling to him as she almost forced her body to a stop from atop of him.

"Oh my god, yes!"

She soon felt his hands playing with her large tits once again. Derek couldn't stop himself from giving them another squeeze and then raising his head to lick over her right nipple. Jennifer was lost in an ecstasy of pleasure to feel the embrace of this man worshiping her body while his fat cock was still inside her pussy. The only reason she had slowed down was so they could both enjoy this moment together a little bit longer, but she knew at any minute he would bust her into a heavenly climax. With her eyes closed, Jennifer thought how she could stall that moment for a bit. Derek raised his hand again and brought it down, spanking her ass to alert her into opening her eyes again.

"Ohhhhh, yeah!"

Losing her focus a bit, Jennifer leaned down, laying her body over him as she looked in the eyes and moved to kiss him. Their lips traded kisses before embracing a long, passionate moment locked together. After pulling away from him, Jennifer began to raise herself up. Derek was a little surprised when she eased his cock out of her loving hole and moved off him, but the grin on her face told him that she had something planned.

"Come on, we need a new position before my legs get stiff. You look a little uncomfortable laying over those steps."

Derek laughed.

"Yeah, my back's hurting a bit but I wasn't about to complain."

Jennifer bit down on her lip, standing above him and stretching out her legs. This time she got to offer Derek a hand and raise him up.

"How do you want me, honey? I wanna finish this and make you cum inside of me. That's what I want more than anything right now."

Thinking to himself quickly, he pointed over the side of the tub that was still slightly elevated from the floor thanks to the steps. They usually changed into multiple positions during the act of love making years ago, such memories had given Derek a new idea.

"Right there, babe. I want you on your side, so I can prop one of your legs over my shoulder."

Looking back at him for a moment, Jennifer quickly made the position, resting on her right leg as she watched Derek throw his right foot over the steps and back into the tub. The water had become cold now, sending a chill up his ankle. Jennifer raised her right leg, offering it to him as she arched herself in the position he desired. Gripping his dick with his right hand, Derek slipped it back into her shaved cunt, as Jennifer had arched her leg upward, her angle slipping beyond his right shoulder. Derek moved both hands over her strong muscular built leg as he began to thrust into her. He watched Jennifer's facial expression change, her lower lip dropping as she moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, yeah. That's it, honey, that's it. Take me, Derek... Take me..."

Her voice changed as her words progressed, going lower to the point that Jennifer was nearly whispering to him. Derek started off slow, thrusting his cock inside of her while Jennifer's right hand gripped the edge of the steps below. He had moved her leg so that it was arching across his left shoulder, offering better room as he moved his right hand beneath her left breast and then placed his left hand over her husband. Jennifer curled her face up, gritting her teeth as she closed her eyes and then belted out a loud moan.

"Ohhhh god, Ohhhhh... OHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

All this time, she had been trying to hold off her breaking point of reaching the moment of climax but now Derek was pounding her into it. Silence fell over the room that was broken from the sound of their bodies smacking together. By now their skin had dried in wetness. Smack. Smack. Smack. Jennifer gritted her teeth again, her right hand fingers clenching into the marble surface of the steps below.

"Oh shit, oh my god. OHHHHHHH!!"

Again she cried out, just when Derek slowed down only momentarily, He moved both hands to grip over her breasts, squeezing them hard as Jennifer was still moaning out. Thrust after thrust, his cock pounded her pussy while she screamed to him.

"Tell me you love my, Derek! Tell me now! TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE ME!!"

"I never stopped loving you, Jennifer! NEVER!!"

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound continued of their bodies hitting as Jennifer curled her toes together, trying so hard to fight off this moment of her commencing orgasm. God she was so close and at the same time, she knew he had to be to. Breathing frantically, she screamed again.

"YES, YES, YESSSSS!!"

Not once did Derek respond, as he was still focused on pumping his cock through her tight cunt. Jennifer moved her right hand to arch herself upward, then closed her eyes. Like before, her face curled up, her lower lip dropping as she felt the moment coming closer and closer. Derek had moved his hands, gripping her leg that remained arched beyond his left shoulder. She could see the fiery desire in his face when she re-opened her eyes, but also a look of nervousness as he was also trying to hold this moment off. This was a moment he didn't want to end, knowing it may have been the last time he could truly make love to Jennifer. Throwing her head back, he watched as face change again, Derek wished so bad that the end wasn't approaching. Jennifer had clenched her teeth momentarily before she began to cry out loudly.

"OH, OHHHHHHHH!! GOD, YES!! YES, YESSSSSSS!! OH MY GOD, I'M SO CLOSE, I'M SO CLOSE!!"

She growled, her voice was so loud there was no question that it echoed outside the room and into the empty house they occupied. Derek had only began to buck his hips even harder, pounding that pussy as hard as he possibly could. Jennifer's breasts bounced and shook from each thrust he sent into her. She opened her eyes, looking up at him while breathing heavily.

"CUM INSIDE OF ME, OH MY GOD! DON'T STOP, I'M ALMOST... ALMOST... THERE! OHHHH, MY GOD!!"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she lost the grip of her right hand. Jennifer's back hit the marble stone surface near the bathtub as she stretched herself out while Derek was still pumping his cock inside of her pussy. His balls were smacking hard between her thighs, echoing out that same sound of their bodies making love. Her leg remained arched over his left shoulder and now it was his voice beginning to cry out.

"YES, YES, YES!! OHHHHH MAN, I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU, BABY! I NEVER WILL!!"

If only this moment could've lasted forever, Derek thought to himself in the few seconds passing. He reached his hands down, grabbing at Jennifer's large breasts to give them one final squeeze. Her leg had arched back, proving that even at the age of forty and becoming a mother, she still had a flexible dancer's body. Her lower lip dropped as she began to cry out once more, right in cue with Derek's own cries.

"HOLY SHIT, YESSSSS!! CUM INSIDE OF ME, YES, YESSSSSS!!"

OHHHHH, BABY! OHHHHH, YEAH!!"

He had come to a stop upon the feeling of her orgasm, knowing it was too late and he couldn't hold back any longer. Together they shared their climax, not unlike the previous day if not for a heightened sense of passion. For that moment alone, Derek had closed his eyes and embraced the feeling from within. Jennifer was panting, her eyes also shut while they had this moment together. He let go of her leg, allowing Jennifer to move it from his shoulder and stretch out, but only after she caught her breath back up. When they both opened their eyes, they looked back at one another. Jennifer had to swallow her breath, looking up at the man she once loved, knowing he would always love her no matter how much their lives had changed. One last time together, those old feelings could never fade away.

******************

2 WEEKS LATER

Time had passed from what was a short affair over the days between Derek and Jennifer. Staying true to her word, she didn't push him on his private life after their final act of passion together. Despite the previous feelings of being haunted by old memories, Derek had some felt better since then. He texted her occasionally, even going as far as to ask about her husband John. A sworn secret had been made between Derek and Jennifer to never talk about what had happened those two days they played into the fantasy of a Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. Only now did he feel it was proper to move on and maybe he could love another woman in time, though he knew she wouldn't come close to the tenderness he felt for Jennifer and only her.

Taking the time away from the club, Derek became concentrated on writing new songs. Maybe it was a burst of inspiration he got from Jennifer, but he didn't want to write any ballads or sad songs about their time together. His mind was becoming centered on the possibility of recording a demo or an EP with his band, something to have with them beyond memories of playing gigs. Jumping At Shadows remained one of his favorite songs, but when he played it in front of the audiences of the Soul Lounge, no longer did he feel the possibility that the lyrics reflected his own life. It was a special song he felt joy to play live unlike the times before. That very song remained on his mind while driving home Thursday afternoon. When he pulled up to the apartment, he noticed a mail company deliver van pulled up with a package sitting on the door steps. Getting out of his car, Derek was quick to wave at the driver.

"Hey! Is that package for me?"

The delivery man had moved what appeared to be a large cardboard box over the door step. 'FRAGILE' was printed in black bold letters with arrows pointing upward, telling which end to open it. Turning to look back at Derek, the man smiled. He had a black beard, wearing a blue baseball cap and a white uniform to go with the company.

"Are you Mr. Bennett?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Today's your lucky day. I was about to leave you a note to pick this up at the post office, but since you're home, I just need you to sign off for it. This is a gift."

Going back to his van, the man returned with an electronic device. Derek took the pen part and placed a quick signature over the screen. Giving a thanks, the man went back to his van and was ready to leave. This unexpected package had taken the center of Derek's attention now. He was quick to unlock the door to his apartment and then lifting it. The weight of the package alone was enough to tell him this wasn't something small. Once he got to the living room, he sat it down over the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a knife. When he returned, he wasted no time cutting the clear tape and working to get the package undone. There was another layer of boxing that almost gave a subtle hint of just what this was, but not who sent it.

His mind was already racing over the possibility of who could've paid money for such a gift like this. Whoever had spent some money on him wanted this to be a surprise. Getting through one layer of the packaging, Derek suddenly seen a logo that said 'Gibson' over it. Smiling to himself, he pulled off some padding, getting through another cardboard area that led to a hardshell black guitar case. The corner said 'Gibson U.S.A.' on it and his first reaction was to imagine a Les Paul locked inside. The shape of the case was enough to tell him that this was an expensive guitar, but the outline didn't appear to be of a Les Paul type guitar. Setting the case down over the couch, he went to unfasten the locks and then slowly opened the case to reveal it's contents. First he had to pull apart a layer of protective wrapping over the guitar. Once he had snatched it open from the bottom of the guitar, Derek's jaw nearly dropped.

"Oh my god..."

Light reflected from a glossy finished over the natural dark colored wood grain pattern over the body. He swallowed his breath and gently pulled the wrapping, tracing his eyes upward over a set of four gold 'top hat' knobs for tone and volume, toggle switch, and a chrome Tune-O-Matic style Gibson bridge with double humbucker pickups in chrome covers. A rounded black pickguard covered the right side of the body briefly. There was no mistaking what this guitar was when his eyes glanced over the F shaped holes on the side, one of them revealing a special sticker within the guitar. This was a semi-hollow body machine and when his eyes glanced up at the fret board, he smiled brightly at the block inlays. The headstock clearly had the Gibson logo and a crown inlay finished in pearl. Beneath it he could see shiny chrome Grover tuners and a truss rod cover that said ES-339. Derek nearly fainted.

"Jesus, it's so beautiful..."

Uttering the words to himself, he pulled the guitar from the case and then saw an envelop addressed to him in fancy handwriting from where the headstock had been sitting in the case. 'To Derek' it said with a heart drawn out. Opening the envelope was a black white card, written out by the only person that could've guessed how badly he wanted this specific guitar.

'Don't let this guitar break your heart. Just letting you know I have not forgotten about you. Call me anytime, JLH.'

He smiled to himself, now realizing this was a gift from Jennifer. A very generous one, as the inner compartment of the case revealed a warranty and where the guitar had been purchased by a Gibson dealer. The cost of over two grand for a guitar was a fortune for him, but not so much a drop in the bucket with her wealth. Getting up from the couch, he cradled the guitar before propping up to get a better view of it. His cellphone began to ring from within his pocket. He expected it to be Jennifer but instead, it was the old man himself whom owned the club in which worked. He answered the call quickly.

"Hi, Mr. Richards, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How's your day going, Derek?"

The old man's voice was a pleasant surprise as Derek caught himself back in reality.

"Things are going pretty good, I just got back home. "

"Now listen, I called you to tell you about something big going down at the club. You've gotta listen to me about this."

"What is it?"

"We've got a special guest coming tomorrow night for the Friday show. Are you familiar with Mr. Joe Bonamassa?"

"Yeah, of course! He's more famous than my band ever will be. I saw him live some years ago, he puts on a damn good show."

Derek expected a laugh from the old man, but he only continued speaking.

"He's coming to the club tomorrow night. I got a call from his agent and he mentioned hearing some nice things about you and the band. He's in town and wants to see some of the local talent we've got here. You might wanna call the boys and let them know. Maybe if you put on a top notch show, he'll want to get jam with y'all. Would be great publicity for the club and also you. It would get your name out there."

Gazing over his new instrument that stood in front of him on the couch, Derek smirked to himself upon the thought. With this new baby, it wouldn't be too hard to leave a solid impression over a professional coming in.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Mr. Richards. I think he's going to have a hell of a time watching us tomorrow."

THE END


End file.
